History Comes Alive
by Tyler-aka-TheRiddler
Summary: An Economic downturn has hit Gotham, and an insane new villian is terrorizing the city "The Historian". The Historian is committing crimes with historical artifacts and recreating famous historical crimes.
1. Meet Arthur Stetson

HISTORY COMES ALIVE IN GOTHAM

"I want everyone on time for the meeting today" said Lewis Falcon President of the University of Gotham. "Bruce Wayne will be here and if anyone is late they are fired" continued Falcon angrily "You may leave and go teach your classes or whatever I pay you people for." Everyone left the room expect the professor of history Arthur Stetson. Arthur was a 37 year old man of average height and was a little over weight, he had dirty blonde hair that was receding, he wore turtle shell framed glasses and an old fashioned worn out suit he bought at a thrift shop. "Mister Falcon" said Arthur cautiously. "What is it Professor Stetson?" responded Falcon in an annoyed tone. "Well, I was wondering if you were going to provide that funding for historical research, like we talked about last week" responded Arthur in a monotone. "Arthur, I am going to be blunt, history programs are not that important to me or the general public. In these rough economic times we have to make cutbacks, and history programs have to have their funding cut a little bit" explained Falcon. "I beg to differ, history is extremely important" said Arthur in a frantic tone. "I don't have time to explain this to you, I am very busy." After Falcon left the room Arthur began to cry and started hitting himself in the head with his palms."Why doesn't anyone care anymore" wept Arthur "the students don't care, the other professors don't care, society doesn't care." Arthur wiped the tears away with his sleeve and thought to himself "I care though, I will always care. When society collapses as it always the past will remain." Arthur pulled himself together and prepared himself to teach his next class.

Bruce Wayne was in a hurry. Bruce Wayne seemed to be in a hurry all the time lately the recent economic downturn had been hard on his business. His secret life as Batman was becoming increasingly dull however. Crime was at a record low in the city, and this was making Bruce extremely nervous. He had a sneaking suspicion that something big was going to happen soon. He knew that economic hardship produces more criminals from his life experience and he thought that the crime rate was about to sharply increase. "Mr. Wayne" shouted a voice. Bruce turned around and saw it was his butler Alfred. "Alfred, what's wrong?" asked Bruce in a puzzled tone. Alfred ran towards Bruce as quickly as he could and without catching his breath pulled him close to him and whispered in his ear "You need to get your bat suit on, I just saw on the news that the Riddler has broken out of Arkham and is holding a dozen people hostage." "I knew something like this would happen thought Bruce."


	2. Arthur's Psychosis

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, I JUST OWN THIS STORY

Arthur Stetson was nervous he was planning to stand up to Falcon once and for all. He was nervous about what would happen after all, he could lose his job. Falcon entered the room with a scowl on his face. "The meeting will have to be cut short today, Bruce Wayne's butler just called me and Mr. Wayne cannot make it." There were sighs of disappointment among the faculty present at the meeting, most people at the university genuinely liked Bruce Wayne. "Does anyone here have any new ideas about what we could do to improve Gotham University?" asked Falcon in a sarcastic tone. Mr. Falcon always started his meetings this way, no one ever answered for two reasons. One Falcon would never listen to their ideas and two it was one of those all too familiar traps Falcon set to get his employees to argue with him giving him an excuse to fire them. "I have one" said Arthur Stetson angrily. The room turned dead silent; looks of shock were on everyone's face. "Really" responded Falcon coldly "tell me." "Well, your plan to cut the history funding, is a disgrace" said Arthur boldly. "Well, you are willing to admit that publicly, I have news for you Arthur, I have to cut funding. We need to expand our business programs and our science programs, we need more businessmen to revive our economy not a bunch of historians." Nervous chuckles were scattered throughout the room and the tension in the air was high. "Spare me all of your bullshit Falcon, we all know that's not true, if we don't have a knowledge of history then we are doomed to make the same mistakes over and over!" screamed Arthur at the top of his lungs. "Listen here, I will not be talked to like that by some second rate history professor" said Falcon nervously. "Maybe if someone talked to you this way before we would still have money at this university, and we wouldn't have to cut programs. You are nothing but a screw up who embezzles the universities money!" yelled Arthur. "That is slander Arthur and that is not allowed at this university, you are fired" said Falcon with a big grin on his face.

The Riddler was pacing back and fourth nervously. "Where could the bat be?" mumbled the Riddler to himself. "Are you going to kill us?" asked one of the Riddler's hostages. "No, live bait always attracts Batman, I learned that from my old friend Harvey Dent" responded the Riddler in a friendly voice. Suddenly the window broke in and batman landed in the room. "Nice of you to show up for the party bats" said the Riddler in a chuckle. "I forgot my invitation" responded batman coldly. "No invitation, well then you can stay if you answer the riddle. What starts with a T ends with a T and has T in it?" said the Riddler in a monotone. "A Teapot" responded Batman. "Exactly" responded the Riddler as he grabbed a teapot off a table he was standing next too. "Catch" he said as he threw it at batman. The teapot hit batman in the face really hard. The Riddler let out a loud giggle and ran for the door. Batman got to his feet and chased after him.

Arthur was in his apartment pacing back and forth. "Fire me, will he, I'll show that idiot" mumbled Arthur to himself. He kept pacing he couldn't help himself he liked the repetition of it, it soothed his nerves. "Arthur" said a voice eerily. "Who is it, who is there?" responded Arthur in a frightened tone. He turned around and to his utter surprise one of his favorite historical figures was standing in his living room. "Are you Genghis Khan?" asked Arthur in a frightened voice. "Yes, I am" responded the hallucination of Genghis Khan. "What do you want?" asked Arthur. The ancient leader walked closer to Arthur who was trembling in fear. "I saw what happen to you Arthur" said Genghis Khan "I know you want revenge." "I really do want revenge" said Arthur "But I don't know how to get it." "Arthur, how does everyone in Gotham" said Genghis Khan with chuckle "You take on a new persona, just like the Joker, the Riddler, or the Mad Hatter." "Your right I need a disguise" responded Arthur with a big grin on his face.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, I JUST OWN THIS STORY


End file.
